Let the Good Times Roll
by SailorSlayer3641
Summary: Olicity make their way across the Gulf of Mexico and end up in New Orleans. NEW CHAPTER. Oliver and Felicity spend a special night together during their last night in New Orleans. Felicity wears a gorgeous dress, Oliver plans a romantic evening, and they give themselves to each other one final time in the Crescent City.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my first contribution to the Olicity road trip fic thing. This started as a love letter of sorts to one of my favorite cities, New Orleans, but something set my arse on fire and this fic completely got away from me. It starts slow, but be prepared for some intensity as my smut bunny took over my brain.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy whatever this turned out to be. *throws 3800 words of something at your faces*

*standard disclaimers apply*

 _ **"Let the Good Times Roll"**_

A silver Porsche and its occupants made its way down highway 90, winding through the marshland and bayous of southeast Louisiana. The thick balmy air was heavy on Oliver and Felicity's sun-kissed skin, and between the salty, ocean water from their dip in the Gulf of Mexico and the humidity, Felicity's hair was a wild mess of waves.

The setting sun was lighting the sky on fire as they headed west, the Crescent City their final destination after spending a week making their way through small towns along the gulf from Navarre Beach, Florida to Biloxi, Mississippi. Each small town was unique, but they all had one thing in common, delicious cuisine. The newly cemented pair had feasted on the best seafood. Felicity discovered that Bubba was right when he told Forrest about all the ways one could prepare shrimp. When Oliver chose to stop at a small family owned restaurant in Pass Christian, MS named Pirate's Cove, he had no idea that they would experience poboys for the first time. The only way he could describe them was a sub sandwich on crack. It seemed that any material was accepted on these sandwiches made with French bread. He had chosen a roast beef and gravy poboy that made him praise a God that he hadn't been sure existed for the past eight years. The real shock for him though was when he watched Felicity bite in to her fried shrimp poboy, and to his dismay, he saw her make a face he had only ever seen from her in bed. As the couple continued to make their way to New Orleans, Felicity had yet to stop talking about it.

As the sleek car pulled to a stop at a deserted four-way intersection, the stillness allowed them to take in their environment. The tall marshy grass around them swayed in the soft breeze, a bright light flashing periodically as heat lightning crackled across the dusty sky. Frogs and crickets were singing in symphony, a soundtrack to their trip. Felicity leaned back in her seat, the sound of a soft sigh covered by the roar of the engine revving, propelling the Porsche onward.

As they cruised, Felicity's thoughts wandered to the first time she had been to New Orleans. It had been her sophomore year at MIT, and spring break had rolled around just after midterms. Her pushy roommate combined with the possibility of meeting her favorite television star at Wizard World, convinced Felicity to head down to the Big Easy to try and de-stress. Unfortunately the first night there, her roommate had immediately attached herself to some frat boy she met on Bourbon St., and her beloved television star had cancelled their appearance at the con. Felicity spent her first night in New Orleans moping, sitting in her hotel room as she listened to the boisterous crowds below her party into the wee hours of the morning. The next day Felicity gave herself a pep talk, and as she walked out the hotel door to make the best of the situation, she paid no attention to her half naked roommate passed out on her bed covered in Mardi Gras beads.

Felicity smiled as she remembered all the great things she had discovered in the soulful city. So when Oliver had mentioned that he had never been there before, Felicity jumped at the opportunity to share with him all that she had discovered.

The pair freshened up in their room at a quaint B&B in the French Quarter. Felicity had dolled up a little, donning a creamy linen and lace dress that flared at her hips. Her stomach swooped when she saw Oliver in simple white button down, the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. Felicity stared for a moment too long before she laughed at herself. She had seen the man naked countless times now since their cross country trip had started, but he still took her breath away.

"You take my breath away constantly." Oliver said from behind her as he stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Felicity blushed furiously and shook her head at herself. Her eyes caught his in the mirror and she sobered up at the dark lustful look in his eyes as his hand trailed up her bare arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Oliver's tall frame pushed up behind her, trapping her between his solid form and the bathroom vanity, his lips searching for her bare neck.

Summoning every ounce of willpower she had, Felicity pushed back forcefully, giving herself enough room to escape his strong arms. She rolled her eyes as she turned to find him pouting.

"No, Oliver. Not this time. This will not be a repeat of our stay in Daytona. Now I'll never know if you can actually drive a car on the beach. I really like this city and I want you to experience it." Felicity finished forcefully, hands on her hips. Oliver's pout turned into a smile as he took in his little spitfire.

"Okay, let's go." He said extending his hand for her to take, leading them out the door.

Felicity led them through the streets of Vieux Carre. They paused as they crossed Rue Bourbon. Oliver had partied in many cities across the country, but he couldn't have imagined the grandeur of what was around him. He looked down each end of the street and only saw a sea of people. Some were dancing in the street while others strutted past in large groups of friends. Music could be heard in surround sound as it filtered out of every other bar and club that littered the curbs. It was astonishing and Oliver was surprised that this would be Felicity's scene.

He tugged on her hand and looked at her skeptically. "You actually like all of this?"

"I've discovered that it can have its moments. Every time I've come back, I've always seen something wild and crazy, but this isn't where we're going." Felicity answered, jerking her head in the direction of a much quieter street.

Felicity laughed as they walked away from the busy atmosphere catching a glimpse of a drunk girl attempting to pet one of the police horses used to patrol the crowds. Her night was about to go south if she didn't heed the officer's warning to step away.

The loud sounds started to fade as they continued to make their way to Felicity's destination. Oliver took in the unique architecture of the charming buildings inspired by French and Spanish design. Wrought iron balconies adorned a great number of the buildings, and he could see many people enjoying an evening drink or chatting with friends as they people watched below them.

Felicity stopped in front of a large wooden door painted in bright colors. There was no indication of its contents written on a sign, but Oliver could hear jazz emanating from the building.

"So, turns out I kind of like jazz and rhythm and blues music." Felicity said with a shrug as she pulled the door open revealing a low-lighted jazz club.

Oliver took in his new surroundings seeing an area of linen covered tables, a bar, a small dance floor, and a stage with thick red curtains draped behind the live band.

There was a notable bounce in Felicity's step as she led him to a table, and as he acclimated to the new atmosphere, Oliver couldn't help but loosen up under the charms of the peppy music.

Two Hurricanes later, Felicity was quite a sight. Her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol and her eyes shined under the twinkling lights hung along the brick walls. She had yet to stop moving since they had taken their seats and Oliver's face burned from smiling so much at her practically dancing in her chair. His own tumbler of rum and coke had been emptied twice, and along with the liquid courage and his desire to make Felicity as happy as possible, he stood from his seat and offered her his hand, his head tucked and his smile shy.

Felicity gaped at him, her mouth opening, then closing, trying to form a sentence.

"I thought you didn't dance?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm discovering that the new "me," will always want to dance with you." Oliver answered honestly, hand still outstretched patiently waiting for her to take it.

Felicity smiled and bit her lip. She gripped his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor where other couples had been dancing for a while now.

Oliver immediately took her hand and spun her, eliciting a small shriek of surprise. Felicity looked at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"What? I never said I didn't know how to dance." Oliver deadpanned.

Felicity giggled, and Oliver did too as they attempted to mimic the other dancers around them, neither one of them experienced in this style of dancing. Oliver watched with rapt attention as Felicity closed her eyes and just allowed her body to move in time with the beats. He gulped as a single strap slipped down her shoulder, exposing her suntanned skin. Felicity sashayed and twisted her hips in time with the music, feeling uninhibited by the alcohol.

The two of them danced for what could've been hours, pushing their limbs to the limit but loving every minute of it. Their bodies became attuned to one another's, their movements in sync. As the night progressed they got closer and closer as the light airy jazz from earlier in the evening faded to the more sensual rhythm and blues.

The band started to close out the evening with a cover of Jimi Hendrix's "Red House," and Oliver and Felicity's bodies instantly pressed together, her back against his chest as they moved to the heady beat of the slow tempo. Felicity moaned as she felt Oliver's manhood press into her backside. This was nothing short of foreplay. Her head lolled back on his shoulder as Oliver whispered sinful things in her ear as he held her close to him, his strong hand splayed across her lower stomach. His fingers danced across, holding her in place, but never dipped too low. Suddenly, she was ready to end the night and head back to their room.

Felicity chugged the last of her third Hurricane before grabbing a generous wad of cash to leave in the open sax case on the floor of the stage. Wasting no time, she pulled Oliver out of the jazz club and onto the quieter Frenchmen St. where they joined the masses of people making their way back to their cars or hotel rooms.

Once again they reached Bourbon St., but this time they had to pause and wait as a few taxi cabs made their way down the thinned out street, picking up drunken stragglers. Felicity impatiently grabbed Oliver's collar, pulling him down for a heated kiss, his hands instantly wrapping around her form, pulling her close and wandering south. Felicity laughed into the kiss as a loud bachelor party whooped and hollered at them as they walked past the kissing couple.

Oliver pulled back, breathless. He stared at her heated smile and not for the first time, he wondered how he ended up here.

Several minutes later they barreled through their bedroom door, lips locked, `and the strap from earlier yanked all the way down exposing Felicity's bare breast.

Oliver was overwhelmed by her presence, her existence. They had been on the road for almost two months and he had yet to tire of her, his desire for her just a strong as their first time together in Nanda Parbat.

Their bodies melded together against the back of their room door, moving and gyrating in tandem, mimicking their dancing from earlier in the night. The carefree vibe of the city combined with the few drinks Oliver had drunk was leaving him feeling uninhibited, cut loose from any and all concerns outside of Felicity's lithe body pressed against his, intoxicated by the smell of her sweat from the evening's activities.

Felicity's skin felt like it was on fire, her head shaking back in forth as she uttered "Oh god, Oh god," over and over again as Oliver's hot lips wrapped around her bare breast. He suckled her hardened nipple like he was trying to consume her, like he was starving and she was his only source of replenishment. Her center throbbed painfully as she bucked wildly against his hips, all control lost to her needs as a woman. She didn't even feel like herself as she cried out in desperation, willing to let Oliver use her and her body to his will, just so long as he continued to touch her.

Oliver snapped when he heard Felicity's long desperate cry. He could feel her need for him coming off of her in waves, a wild glint in her eyes. Male pride surged through him as his need to give her anything and everything overwhelmed him. He wanted to destroy her and build her back up, only to break her down again. He wanted her to forget or own name, forget what city they were in, forget everything outside of what his body would do to please her.

He dropped to his knees, never taking his eyes off hers as his forearm pushed the skirt of her dress up, pinning her waist to the door as he leaned in, burying his nose in her lace covered mound. Felicity moaned loudly as she heard Oliver breathe in deeply through his nose, his free hand reaching down to unbuckle his jeans, freeing his hard member. Felicity's eyes locked on his movements, transfixed by the image of him on his knees before her.

Oliver was drunk on the smell of her sex, knowing that he had made her panties wet and driven her to wild abandon. He started to lightly nip at the top of her folds, delighting in her soft mewls of pleasure. She tried to lift her hips desperately, urging him to move further south, to her center. The pressure on her waist tightened as he held her in place, taking his time to nuzzle and kiss above her pubic bone.

One of her hands came down to grip his hair, tilting his head up to meet her fiery gaze. They communicated silently, and after a second Oliver smiled wickedly, dropping his arm from her waist in supplication.

Felicity whimpered in excitement as she was allowed to guide his face between her thighs. She rubbed herself against his face as he started to bite and lick at her dripping core, ignoring the fabric still in the way.

Oliver started to stroke himself when he became overwhelmed by the way she was using him to get herself off. It was the sexiest thing he had experienced to date. His strong tongue pushed into her wet center as far as he could, his jaw opened wide, his upper teeth and nose pushing into her sensitive lips and clit.

Felicity's vision started blur around the edges as she watched Oliver's tight fist move up and down his hard member. He was eating her out and his contented moans and hums of pleasure let her know that he was enjoying his meal. There was something inexplicably erotic about him stroking himself as he devoured her, like the act alone could satisfy his needs forever, like he could live off her body for eternity.

Oliver only worked harder as he heard her cry out "Fuck me," repeatedly until she suddenly went silent, her grip on his head tightening as she held him in place. Precum coated his cock when he felt the tremors of her orgasm wash through her, pushing his desire to the next level.

Oliver ripped her underwear off, his chest swelling with pride as the evidence or her orgasm seeped down her thighs. His long tongue plunged into her still throbbing center, tasting her cum, feeling her velvet walls pulsing around him as she came down from her high. He surged forward, not giving her a chance to recover. Everything felt new and bare without the lace fabric between them, and as he planned, he quickly built her back up, intent on forcing her to come again.

Felicity was all but crying as Oliver suckled at her clit, her nerves oversensitive from her recent orgasm. Her pleasure built painfully as he nibbled at her, feeling his bare teeth for the first time. She careened over the edge, loud cries echoing throughout the room as hot tears made their way down her bright red cheeks.

Oliver caught her as her legs buckled and she slid down the door. He gathered her in his arms, her body limp and pliant. He laid her across their soft bedding, the cool comforter welcome against her hot skin as she tried to recover. She watched in astonishment as he pulled his pants and boxers off the rest of the way, and she caught a good glimpse of his engorged member, harder and bigger than she had ever seen it. He pulled his shirt over his head and made his way onto the mattress, watching as her eyes widened, shaking her head back and forth.

"Ol…Oliver," she breathed out, still trying to catch her breath. "I don't think I can. Not yet. I can't even move my legs. Oh my god." She managed to squeak out just before Oliver pulled the second strap of her dress down, allowing him to slide the fabric down her hips and off her body.

Oliver's large form hovered over her as he wrapped one strong arm under her lower back, slightly lifting her pelvis up. He looked into her eyes as his free hand caressed the side of her face, wiping the remaining wetness away.

"You don't need to do anything. I've got you." He assured her sweetly just before his hard cock slipped into her tight center, gliding into her wetness with ease.

Their foreheads met as they breathed in each other's breath, preparing for what was to come.

His nose brushed hers as he leaned down and captured her lips as he started to slowly thrust into her. She felt glorious around him, as he recalled the way his mouth had made her this wet, the same mouth that was now locked on hers, their tongues dueling.

Felicity's limbs were spent, but that didn't stop her desire from building as she tasted herself on his tongue or as she felt every inch and ridge of his manhood pushing through her tightened, swollen walls. He stroked her with slow steady thrusts, swirling his hips up as he dived in each time. He was tender as he massaged her oversensitive womanhood with his cock, using it to soothe her overworked clit, but also reaching spots and depths deep within her that his tongue hadn't.

As Felicity moaned in bliss, Oliver knew he could pick up his pace, his movements more forceful. He was barely hanging on to reality as he moved through her rhythmically, wanting nothing more than to feel her come around him as he spilled his seed in her.

He instantly stopped, realizing that he had forgotten a condom. He cursed at himself for his stupidity and was surprised to realize that he didn't much care about the consequences. He had wanted a family with Felicity the instant he saw her glowing above a newborn Sarah. Now they were together, and he felt whole for the first time in his life, but he couldn't make this decision for Felicity or without her.

He went to pull out of her, his arm reaching across to the bedside table as Felicity suddenly jerk her hips up to his, her first movements since he had laid her down on the bed.

He looked at her intently before breaking eye contact and reaching for the condoms once more.

"No! Please." Felicity begged quietly, her voice heavy with emotion. She read the look of confusion on his face and continued.

"If that look on your face meant what I think it did, then I don't want to use one either." Felicity said softly, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Oliver looked down at her in disbelief. Could she be agreeing to all he's ever dreamed of, the dreams that he had yet to voice to her out of fear? He had never told her how he was secretly jealous of John and Lyla or how he had thought up possible names of children he just knew would never exist.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, the slightest bit of hope tinging his words.

Felicity bit her lip and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"I don't want anything in between us anymore. I want to feel you fill me up. I want to know I'm your safe harbor, and you mine. I want to live in the moment and rejoice life. I want to give in to my basic instincts and feel like your mate for life." Felicity confessed in one breathe. She paused, seeing Oliver's eyes begin to glisten.

"And if we happen to create something beautiful as a result of that, if something that beautiful can exist in a world with so much darkness, I think it could be the best thing we ever do out of all the good we've done before." She finished wistfully.

Oliver didn't say a word as his lips found hers again in a soul searing kiss, his body starting to rock into hers once more. He kissed his way to her ear and whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Hold on to me tightly."

And with that his left hand tangled in her hair and his right arm tightened around her waist as her legs wrapped around his hips, anchoring themselves to each other. Oliver thrust into her purposefully, reaching all of the spots that would set her ablaze.

Her chin tilted up as he tugged on her hair, his cheek next to hers as he whispered reverent "I love you's" in her ear. A new emotion bubbled up through Felicity as she experienced Oliver cherishing her body and soul, thanking her for something she nor he could quite understand or put a name to just yet.

All either one of them knew as Oliver came inside her, triggering her third orgasm, was that they had discovered something new and heightened between them, their bond cementing further.

Tears made their way down both their faces as Oliver tenderly scooped her up, cradling her in his lap, kissing her softly all over her face.

Felicity didn't know how it was possible to laugh and cry at the same time, but that's how her body was dealing with all the new emotions coursing through her. She snuggled in to his warm embrace, feeling safe and loved.

The couple remained like that as they watched a new day break over the New Orleans skyline, both of them overjoyed to have found a home, even in a city that was not their own.


	2. Part Deux

A/N; Hi! Here's a follow up to the New Orleans fic. I felt like Olicity needed to discuss the major life choice that had been made the night before, plus I love this city and any excuse to write about it's food. Oh yea, and the smut.

I own nothing.

Happy Reading!

 _ **Let the Good Times Roll: Part Deux**_

The early afternoon sun shone through the window, illuminating the bodies that were just stirring from their long night of dancing and love making.

Their skin was bare, soaking up the warmth from the midday's sun. As they lay there in sweet repose, Felicity's back against his chest, his arm under her head, he idly stroked down the valley of her chest, stopping just below her belly button. His fingers danced across her abdomen only to settle into a soft reverent caress.

Both of them knew why he was so fixated on the spot, the large step they took last night at the forefront of their consciousness. Just under his fingertips could be new life growing, safely cocooned in her womb, a little piece of him and a little piece of her joining, and creating a new soul.

A new feeling pushed at the edges of Oliver's mind, threatening to make itself known. It was a kind of love, yet the term love was entirely inadequate. It was so much more than that. Devotion, fidelity, pride, and joy were just a handful of feelings he could identify in this new mélange of emotions. He vaguely remembers the whispers of it from all those years ago when he he had gotten Sandra pregnant. And then he remembers the loss of those feelings.

 _Suddenly_ , it's the most important thing, and the need to share this part of his past with Felicity overwhelms him. His hand stops its rhythmic movements and settles over the smooth expanse of her stomach when his voice breaks through the silence.

"There's something you don't know, and up until now, it didn't seem all that relevant."

Felicity momentarily tensed, but relaxed before he even had a chance to continue, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would hurt her or them.

"Most things aren't relevant. Life is full of circumstances, moments playing off of one another that are seemingly inconsequential until suddenly they're compounded, and all it takes is one new experience to make everything else make sense, _become_ relevant. So, what's this story you have to tell me that was _made_ relevant by our actions last night?" Felicity asked.

Oliver shifted, tightening his hold on her, shame, sadness, and fear burrowing into his chest, taking hold.

"A long time ago, about a year before the Gambit, I got a girl pregnant."

Felicity stilled, her breath leaving her body in shock.

"You're a father?" She managed to squeak out, the last word heavy on her tongue.

"For a few weeks, before she lost it."

Felicity couldn't see him, but she could hear the loss in his voice, sadness and regret on the edges.

She turned in his arms, burrowing into the wall of his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She kissed him softly on the collar bone.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine that, losing something you never actually touched or held, but loved as if it had been present in every part of your life, if only for a moment."

"I didn't understand what I had or what I was losing at the time. My youthful ignorance barely picked up on what I had experienced and it only lasted a moment before I had forgotten it and moved on to the next girl." He confessed, guilt and shame washing over him for having been able to gloss over the whole event at the time, its significance lost to his past self.

Oliver let out a staggering breath, the weight in his chest easing off, but fear still remained. His body was taught as she lay in his arms, unresponsive to her kisses and snuggles.

Felicity pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing the myriad of emotions flash across his face.

"It's okay. You were young, Oliver." She said, cupping his cheek.

He stared back at her with glossy eyes, fear boiling up in him, ready to bubble over the top.

He started to speak, timid and soft, a whispered fear.

"What if it happens again, only this time, it's with the love of my life. What if it's the worst thing that ever happens to us? What if I fail you by not being strong enough?"

Felicity decided honesty was the best route.

"It could happen. I might be pregnant right now. He or she could be growing in me for the next ten or twelve weeks. And then suddenly he might not be anymore." She mused, choking on the last sentence.

Olive looked down at her, not understanding her outright pessimism.

"Would you blame me? Would I be failing you?" She queried, already knowing his answer.

Oliver balked at the insinuation, the mere thought that he would ever think she had somehow failed them foreign.

"Never."

"Then do you think it's too much of a risk, a gamble? Do you want to not have a child because the thought of losing one would be too painful?" She asked honestly, never wanting to push him into something he didn't want.

Oliver's mouth hung open as he imagined all the things he had finally allowed himself to dream of, disappearing just like that. No more toddlers with her hair and his eyes. No more family Christmases and Chanukahs celebrated with their friends and children. No more target practice in the back yard or computer parts strewn across a bedroom floor.

No more happiness.

 _Suddenly_ , the only thing Oliver was afraid of was living in a future without those things.

He gripped her face between his hands, seeing the doubt in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how painful or scary it might be, there's nothing that can keep me from wanting children and a family with you. I'm in too deep, Smoak." He said confidently, adding levity to his last words.

Felicity beamed up at him, pleased that they had gotten past this hurdle.

"Children? Who said anything about having more than one?" She teased.

"Well, I mean, the implication being that eventually…um…." Oliver stuttered out, a blush tinging his ears.

Felicity let out a belly laugh, clutching her stomach as her body shook.

Oliver huffed, closing his eyes as he realized she was trying to unsettle him.

In an instant, he was on top of her, tickling her mercilessly, their warm bodies tangling together as she writhed under him.

"Oliver, stop! Oh…God." She choked out as he buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her skin with his scruff, nipping and nibbling, tickling and arousing her at the same time.

Unfortunately for him, this was going to be over sooner than he wanted it to be.

Without warning she had them flipped, straddling him.

"Oh yea…" He started, but was promptly cut off as she lifted herself off of him, coming to stand next to the bed.

" _Oh no_ … c'mon." He said with a pout.

Felicity stood there with her hands on her hips, defiant.

"Do you realize what time it is? Do you know how bad I have to pee? More importantly, I am starving and dehydrated. We haven't eaten since we left Mississippi."

Without waiting for a response, she whirled around and headed for the ensuite bathroom.

Oliver groaned, readjusting himself as he watched her bare bum sashay away from him.

About an hour later, the bathed and clothed pair found themselves sitting on a balcony, overlooking the busy street of Decatur.

Felicity hummed in bliss as she devoured her bowl of gumbo, occasionally dipping her French bread into the rich roux as her eyes roamed over the people milling about below them.

Instead of people watching, Oliver watched her, having already peeled and eaten his spicy boiled crawfish, now sipping on a local beer, ale actually, called Abita Wrought Iron.

His thoughts drifted to earlier and how she had assuaged his fears and doubts so effortlessly.

She was going to be an amazing mom.

Her skin glowed, despite the rain clouds starting to build overhead. His eyes trailed over her flushed skin, following the soft curve of her shoulder, the slope of her breast hidden under her clinging sundress, the stretchy material taught against her form until it flared at her hips. He could see every breathe she took, the silver chain hanging just above the neckline of her pale pink dress, gleaming as it caught the light.

His eyes narrowed as they traveled down to her waste, imagining it growing with their child.

Primal desire stirred in his gut as he pictured her holding that child, nursing him with her swollen breasts, nourishing him with her body.

Oliver was so lost in his daydream that it wasn't until he felt her hand on his, drawing him out of the haze, her words becoming more clear as his eyes come back into focus.

"Did you hear me? I want to try and make it to Café du Monde before the rain comes."

Oliver groaned internally, realizing they wouldn't be heading straight back to the hotel room like he'd hoped.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it?" She asked coyly, slipping her foot out of her sandal and gliding it up his leg to his inner thigh.

This time he groaned audibly, his hand moving like lightning to grasp her ankle, holding it in place.

"I wouldn't test me if I were you. There's a perfectly good private restroom in this fine establishment. I would hate to get banned from here." He warned darkly, no doubt willing to make good on his threat.

Felicity gulped, feeling his fingers dance up her calf.

At the first chance she got, she jerked her leg away, slipping her foot back into her flip flop.

"Let's go get some beignets."

Hand in hand, the young couple weaved in and out of the crowds of people, making their way down Decatur. Oliver delighted in the way her backside bounced with each step she took as she led the way.

Distracted, he nearly ran in to her as she paused, stopping them in front of a group of street performers in front of Jackson Square. They watched for a moment before Felicity shrugged at their parkour flips and stunts.

"I've seen better." She said cheekily before pulling him along, a green and white stripped awning with the words 'Café du Monde, Original French Market Coffee Stand,' not far in front of them.

Numerous tables rested under the outdoor patio, filled to the brim with people.

Felicity came to a stop, pausing at the line of people waiting to be seated. Then she made up her mind, already coming up with the best course of action.

"We should get it to go. I know the perfect place for us to go eat them."

"As you wish, my dear." Oliver said with a grin, Felicity's eyes rolling in response.

After they waited in line and got their orders of the poufy, confectionate sugar covered pastry and two café's au lait, Felicity led him up some concrete steps, landing on a platform looking down at the street performers below.

In the other direction though, Oliver set eyes on the great Mississippi river.

They crossed the streetcar lines and made their way to a boardwalk filled with benches overlooking the mighty body of water.

Felicity was giddy with excitement as she sat down on one of the benches, anxious to taste the delicious confection and wash it down with some much needed coffee.

She lifted one of the beignets to his mouth, but hesitated before she brought it to his lips.

"First, this will be the most delicious thing you've ever put in your mouth."

Oliver looked at her and cocked his eyebrow, his lips curling into a knowing smirk.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, but continued, ignoring his saucy look.

"Second, do not inhale or you'll be hacking up a lung."

Oliver locked eyes with her as he opened his mouth wide, closing his lips around the treat.

He pulled back, taking a bite with him, and started to chew.

Okay, so maybe right now, it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten, but all of that was forgotten as Felicity's lips crashed against the corner of his mouth, sloppily kissing him.

But then he felt her warm, wet tongue swipe across his lower lip, then moving to the other corner to do the same.

Felicity moaned, enjoying the sweet taste mixing with Oliver's.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, static zinging through the humid air.

"We better hurry up and finish before the rain gets here." Oliver cautioned, his voice thick with lust.

" _Right_ … _that's_ why we need to hurry." Felicity replied softly.

Both in a daze, they started eating their own beignets, watching pigeons meander across the slate walk-way.

Before they could finish, a few drops landed on the ground in front of them, the smell of rain in the air.

Felicity jumped, nearly landing in Oliver's lap when a lightning bolt cracked across the sky and a loud clap of thunder followed immediately.

Oliver knew what was coming, but before he could even make it to the trash can to throw away the remnants of their dessert, the sky opened up and the bottom fell out.

Oliver stood there and watched as Felicity tipped her head back, eyes closed, allowing the rain to wash her face, erasing any traces of confectionate sugar that he had planned on licking off.

He wasn't disappointed long before the heavy downpour drenched them both, her peals of laughter breaking through the deafening sound of the rainfall.

He followed the rivulets of water moving across her skin, down her delicate neck and over the swell of her breast, disappearing into the valley between. He all but growled when he caught sight of her darkened nipples, visible beneath the soaked fabric.

Slowly she opened her eyes, drinking him in, taking note of his wet t-shirt clinging to his well-defined arms and stomach, his hair matting and spiking in different directions.

 _Suddenly_ she wasn't laughing.

 _Suddenly_ her body was pulled flush against his, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Her hand raked up his back, pushing under the cold, wet fabric of his shirt, finding his skin warm and inviting.

His tongue dived into her mouth, tangling with hers as they tasted each other, a hint of coffee and sugar lingering.

His hand grasped at one of her breasts, squeezing it through the pink fabric, filling his hand perfectly.

Her nipple tingled and hardened, jutting out against the abrasive cloth separating her from his warm hand.

 _Suddenly_ , it was time to go.

Rain pelted on their backs as they ran through the deserted streets of the French quarter, trying to make their way back to their dry and cozy B&B.

Excitement thrummed through their veins, the sounds of thunder echoing around them, their feet splashing in the puddles of the concrete sidewalk.

And then Oliver caught sight of something that made all of his patience fly out the window.

Before Felicity knew what was happening, he was pulling her into a narrow walkway between buildings, barely wide enough for two people to walk down, side by side.

"I can't wait. Can you?" Oliver asked while bracing his arms on either side of her head, her back up against the terra cotta wall of the alley, his forehead resting on her shoulder in an attempt to control himself.

Felicity's eyes darted around, taking in their surroundings. Looking towards the entrance of the alley, she realized the rain was so heavy she couldn't see the outside world, mother-nature cloaking them from possible onlookers.

"No. I can't wait."

And then his lips were on her neck, kissing tenderly, like she was made of glass.

Her hands found his waist, venturing under the sopping wet cotton tee. She moaned in appreciation as they slid up his torso, feeling the ripples and planes of his abs and pecks. She still couldn't believe that he was all hers.

 _Suddenly_ , his lips were at her ears chastising her as his nibbled on her lobe.

"Of course I'm yours. You say that like you're not worthy, when I'm the one that will be spending the rest of my life hoping to be enough for you."

Felicity's breath caught. The weight of his words heavy on her conscious.

He went back to her neck, lavishing it with his tongue, getting drunk off of rain and her sweat.

Before long she was clawing at his jeans, desperate to reach his warm member.

He bent his knees before she could finish, following a rain drop down her neck, across her clavicle, and to the top of her left breast, all the while freeing himself from the confines of his pants and boxers.

His mouth closed around the pert nipple through her dress, and Felicity whimpered, wishing for more contact.

A finger cautiously hooked on the top hem of her dress, his eyes meeting hers as he slowly pulled, releasing more and more of her succulent, creamy flesh.

She made no move to stop him, and within moments both of her hardened nipples were bare, cold rain water touching them for the first time, sending tingles through her body.

Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating her body, making her look like a goddess.

Oliver's eyes glazed over in hunger and need, her beauty compelling him like a trance.

Suddenly, his lips were on her engorged nipple, supplying her with the direct contact she needed.

His mouth opened wide, pulling in as much of her as he could, his tongue swirling around as he sucked.

The reality of the moment hit her, and Felicity's mind went wild with the knowledge that she was bare in public, and Oliver was practically kneeling, feasting on her breast as they continued to be drenched by the storm.

Her hips thrust outward, desperately searching for friction where there was none, her core beginning to ache with need, her walls clinching.

And then he _was_ on his knees, lifting the skirt of her dress, tugging her underwear down, his tongue plunging into her slick folds without warning, swiping from her center to the apex of her opening, just above her clit.

He was delicate with his movements, slow and thoughtful as he took his time maneuvering through the velvet skin blocking him from her bundle of nerves.

Wet heat gushed from her center as all she could feel was his mouth on that one point, starting to suck and massage at her nub.

Felicity caught the light of headlights passing by the alley entrance, reflecting off of the puddles of water, making her adrenaline soar.

Just like last night, Oliver gripped his cock, pumping his fist up and down while he felt her go wild above him, her hips bucking against his face, his own passion growing with every second.

Fire burned through her as she looked down at this man, this amazing man, on his knees, in the pouring rain, latched onto her sex for dear life.

He took a break from pleasing himself, long enough to lift her legs around his shoulders, opening her further to his tongue.

He delved in to her center, his strong tongue making long strokes in and out of her, lapping up her juices.

Felicity's walls spasmed, her body on the brink of an orgasm.

His thumb came up to massage her clit in time with his thrusts, making her come on a yell, covered by the clap of thunder.

He drunk as much of as he could as she came down from her high, and when he got his fill, he slowly lowered her legs back to the ground.

He kissed her thighs and her stomach as he slowly pulled himself up, his mouth never stopping as he found a breast once again.

As he stood straight and moved on to her neck and jaw, she felt the large round tip of his member brush against her center, making aftershocks of her orgasm wash through her.

He found her mouth and her tongue instantly pushed past his lips, seeking out her taste on his.

 _Suddenly_ , she was lifted off the ground, Oliver's arms pulling her legs around his waist, his hot, thick cock sinking into her in one fell swoop.

They both pulled apart, licking their lips as they stared at one another.

Oliver breathed deeply, one long breath after another as he took in the ethereal beauty in front of him. Hair stuck to her skin, a few strands resting on her flushed cheeks, her tongue licking her red plump lips as she too heaved, taking a minute to soak in the moment.

Without words he started to move in her, sliding between her swollen walls, their eyes never leaving the others'.

He set a steady rhythm, thrusting in to her as far as he could, slowly stoking both of their growing fires.

Her ankles crossed above his ass, and she could feel his muscles clinch every time he jerked in to her, making her bare breast bounce in the rain.

The rain was cool against their fevered skin, but Oliver could tell it was starting to let up, and soon they would be visible to the outside world once again.

He hurried his movements, his hand coming up to grasp the back of her neck, his other linking with her fingers and pulling her arm above her head, holding it in place as he built traction.

He brought his face closer to hers, leaving an inch between them, close enough to feel her warm breath on his lips, but not so close he couldn't look into her eyes and watch as they widened in pleasure.

He pounded into her relentlessly, Felicity's free hand coming to his shoulder, her nails digging in as the pressure built in her core.

He closed the distance between them, his forehead resting against hers, his hard chest meeting her soft breasts and hard nipples, their skin slippery, sliding against each other with ease.

Felicity sought out his lips, passion and love rushing through her, tears mixing with the rain, soft pleas escaping her mouth between desperate kisses.

"Please, come inside me. Please, give it all to me."

Oliver's heart pounded and his chest burned as he started to lose rhythm and restraint, his movements becoming erratic.

She pulled her legs up higher on his waist, allowing him to reach deeper, to touch more of her.

Whimpers and moans fell from her lips between the clash of their mouths, her walls tightening around him every time he hit that spot deep within her.

"Oh, oh…Felicity, I'm gonna come. " Oliver said, his words going straight to her center, sending her careening into her second orgasm.

He felt her flutter around him, heard the long, deep moan travel pas her lips from deep within.

 _Suddenly_ , he was coming too, hot spurts of his seed shooting into her, filling her up just like she asked, her walls milking him as she continued to spasm around him.

His movements slowed and they kissed long and deep, each of them moaning into it as they drew out their pleasure, the frenzied passion from earlier settling into a well of content.

He pulled out of her, guiding her weak legs to the ground, righting his pants just as the rain started to teeter off to a light drizzle.

Felicity hurriedly pulled her top up and let her dress fall, while shimming the rest of the way out of her panties.

She kicked them to the side, and Oliver immediately stooped down to pick them up, burying them in his back pocket.

He pinned her to the wall one more time, his arm above her head as he leaned down to kiss her lovingly.

 _Suddenly_ , she pushing him back, fisting the tail of his shirt in her hand and pulling him towards the open streets of the French Quarter.

"God, I can't wait to take a hot shower."


	3. LtGTR: Third Time's the Charm

Let the Good Times Roll: Third Time's the Charm

Oliver and Felicity's stay in New Orleans was closing in on a week and a half. They found that they loved the city immensely, its charm and unique culture seducing them into staying longer than they'd planned.

During their time, they spent their days wandering through the city, from one ward to the next. They visited museums, theaters, and more live band performances. Oliver was even able to convince Felicity to visit the Audubon Zoo after he assured her there were no kangaroos.

Between scheduled activities, they, or Felicity really, always found the time to shop. From the French Quarter to the Garden district to the Riverwalk Mall, there was no shortage on places for Felicity to splurge.

One day, in a small vintage boutique nestled on Rue Dauphine, she eyed a gorgeous ivory crème dress. It was steep in price, and while her fingers ran over the delicate fabric reverently, she ultimately passed. She decided to use her daily splurge on a gift for Lyla from a French import boutique.

They were happy.

Felicity was on her way back to their bed and breakfast, her fingers raking through her newly colored hair. It didn't happen often, but every now and then, Oliver and Felicity would go their separate ways for a few hours. Sometimes Oliver would go for a run or Felicity would go get her nails done. While neither of them said anything, they knew it was healthy for them to have some time apart.

Today had been a longer separation. Felicity had gone all out on her day of pampering, mani, pedi, and root touch up all included. The past week, while fun and exciting as it may be, she had been on her cycle. She had started the day after their tryst in the rain, putting a road block on anymore sexy times.

Fortunately, that all ended today.

As Felicity stepped up the brick stairs of their b&b, her hand gliding along the wrought iron bannister, memories from their first night in New Orleans flooded her consciousness.

She remembers staggering up these same steps, her lips locked with Oliver's as he paused long enough to push her up against the cool black metal, allowing her to feel his hardened manhood straining against his jeans, before pulling her along to their room.

Her stomach fluttered as she thought of his steal blue eyes staring into hers, never drifting as he thrust into her, moving above her, consuming her, filling her with his essence.

It had been a long week, and if the memory of their time together already had her panties wet, there was no way she was going to last two minutes when she saw him again.

Excitement filled her as she turned the skeleton key in the lock and twisted the glass door knob.

To her dismay, Oliver was nowhere to be found once she stepped into their small quarters. She called out his name, but she already knew he wasn't there.

Disappointment filled her until her eyes settled on a white box, an elegant fleur de lis engraved on the glossy lid. She recognized it from the boutique where she fell in love with the ivory dress.

Her heart raced as she lifted the lid and tentatively removed tissue. In an instant she recognized the material and her cheeks puffed out in a big smile of happiness.

That elation turned into intrigue as she lifted a small note from atop the dress, slowly folding it open to reveal Oliver's neat penmanship.

 _Felicity,_

 _It's been a long week and while I've enjoyed every minute of our time here, anticipation for tonight has made me frustrated, but it's that frustration that lets me know that if I had seen you before we went out tonight, we never would have made it out of our room._

 _Seeing as how this is our last night here, I wanted it to be special. It seems like the perfect time for a second date._

 _Regarding the dress, I could tell you loved it, but I loved the idea of you in it even more._

 _Please wear it tonight and meet me at the address below at 7._

 _I hope you're okay with Italian._

 _Love, O._

Felicity's cheeks flushed and giddiness radiated off of her just like it did nearly a year ago when Oliver asked her out on their first date.

She kissed the note and dropped it on the bed, her fingers delicately picking up the vintage dress, holding it out before her for inspection.

And then she squealed as she clutched it to her chest and danced on her feet in excitement.

As she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for their date, she couldn't help but grin and think…who needs couture when you've got vintage?

Oliver's knee bounced in anticipation under the dark plum, linen table cloth, a sure sign that he was past his average level of anxiety induced finger rolling.

He glanced at his watch and saw the long hand over the eleven. He still had five minutes to wait until Felicity arrived.

He chastised himself for getting there early. He had already been there for fifteen minutes and the waiting was the hardest part. He had never been a patient man, except when it came to her. He would always wait for her.

They had been apart for most of the day and the separation anxiety was getting to him though.

He knew it wasn't healthy and he knew he would have to work on it, but something had shifted between them since their first night in the Crescent City.

They made a decision together, a decision that changed everything.

Felicity isn't just his girlfriend anymore and he suspects that she's been more than that for a long time, even before they were official.

But now…now there's a new connection, a new vibe, a level of intimacy and partnership that he's never felt before.

He supposes that's what happens when you decide to make a life together, when you allow your bodies to join with nothing in between in the hopes that your love creates something beautiful.

The minutes tick by as he gets lost in the memory of giving all of himself to her twice now.

His pulse quickens and he loosens his tie as flashes of Felicity writhing above him as she holds his face to her center, fingers digging into his scalp, his tongue buried in her velvet folds.

He clears his throat and sips his ice water, his hand rubbing along his temple, attempting to stave off his memories.

It doesn't work and in the next one, he can hear her voice as she begs him to come inside of her as he's pinning her against the wall of the rain drenched alley, his arm holding hers above their heads, his hips thrusting into her relentlessly, deliberately, unrestrained.

Oliver was startled out of his reverie by the waiter. Apparently he had gulped down the rest of his water and he was asking him if he'd like a refill.

He nodded quickly and straightened his tie as he watched the server walk away. That was the snap of reality he needed, and just in time.

Oliver stilled as he saw Felicity rambling to the hostess, what about, he didn't care. All thoughts and concerns left his mind as he drank in the angelic image in the distance.

She was radiant and as she turned and her eyes caught his, her head tipped to the side and she smiled softly.

That's all it took for him to start standing and for his nerves to go wild, butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

And then she moved, her long legs making graceful strides in his direction, the fabric of the dress stretching across her curves, making his mouth water.

His eyes travelled up her form, starting with the sexy pointed white heels and ending where the white floral pattern settled dangerously high on her legs. The sheer fabric may have added length, but it did nothing to keep him and everybody else from seeing her tan thighs. Oh how he loved those thighs, especially when they were wrapped around his head, squeezing in desperation.

He blinked slowly and breathed in deep. He was right.

They never would have made it out of their room tonight.

After babbling to the hostess about which name the reservation was under and how she wasn't a Queen but thought she might be one day, she found him across the room.

She stopped for a moment, drinking him in, welcoming the sensation of being near him again. When she started walking towards him, she had to mentally berate herself to keep from losing her balance.

She was completely thrown off by the sight of him in a rich blue suit and crisp white button down and matching blue tie. It had been so long since she'd seen him in a suit, and his eyes blazed against the well fitted suit that was cut to perfection and accented his body perfectly. Maybe a little too perfectly she thought as she lingered below the belt and only succeeded in making desire pool in her center.

Felicity stilled in front of him.

Like nearly a year ago, she was hesitant to lean forward and embrace him, but for different reasons other than the fear of the unknown this time.

Now she knows too much.

When he initiates an embrace this time, she welcomes the warmth of his arms, the security of his touch as his warm hand slides up her hip to settle on her lower back, the feeling of being cherished as he moves his lips across hers, rendering her helpless to the pure bliss of his love.

And just as she feared, she never wants to let go.

She wants to forego the meal and head straight back to their room and snuggle him, hold him, make love to him, just be with him in any capacity.

But as she takes a step back and looks into his eyes, she can see the love and adoration, but also the happiness. The happiness of being with her here, now, in this moment.

So she lets her hand slide down his arm to his larger one, lingering until both of them has stepped too far away from each other in the direction of their seats to maintain contact.

"Hi." She says breathily once she's settled and her napkin is placed in her lap.

"You're a theif." He says seriously, his face blank and devoid of emotion.

"Huh?" is all she can muster before his face gives way to a look of awe.

"You took my breath away when you walked into this room. You look stunning."

Felicity blushes a deep red, but thanks him for the compliment none the less. It's something she's had to get used to since they've been together.

It's not that she has low self-esteem, but she always used to go unnoticed, but not with him.

He always noticed her and now he voices it as often as he can.

The server arrives with their whine, and Felicity should be surprised, but she isn't to find out that it's another bottle of Lafitte Rothschilde.

Oliver raises his glass.

"What should we toast to?" He asks, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

She tilts her head and smiles knowingly.

"To us."

They spend their meal talking and laughing like all couples do who have found that person who knows them the most and provides them with a sense of comfort and ease unlike anyone before.

They talk about everything, everything one would talk about on a second date, a third date, and countless dates after.

They may have already jumped several levels into their relationship. They've already committed themselves to each other and the past few months living together has accelerated their bonding past the normal progression of most couples.

So they laugh and rehash old stories and missions together, but they also talk about new things, things they had yet to discover about each other and it only makes them fall even further in love.

Oliver's blissfully happy as he sits there across from her, staring into her eyes as he thinks about their past together and where they're going.

They immediately knew each other, trusted each other like no one before, but it's the wonder and desire to know more about each other, far past what most people accept as "knowing" someone that assures him that he's found the one for life.

Each city they visit, each new destination they spend their time in, they get closer and closer and yet each day he learns something new. He wants to get into the nicks and crannies of her mind and soul and spend the rest of his life trying to understand the details.

His chest tightens and his pulse quickens as he thinks about the night he has planned for them full of making love. Every time their bodies come together, he learns a new detail, and he can't wait to discover what he'll learn tonight.

As they linger outside of the restaurant on a fairly quiet street in the French Quarter, Oliver tugs her close, wrapping his strong arms around her once more and settling his head against hers so he can whisper into her ear.

"Go dancing on Bourbon St. with me?" He questions with the barest hint of seduction but a fairly obvious glide of his hand over her bottom as he shifts into her space, allowing their hips to touch.

Felicity bends her head and nips at his neck, lightly sucking it, causing him to release a soft growl from his throat before stepping back and pulling his hand into her own.

"Well if it's you that's asking…" She answers before pulling him into the direction of one of the country's largest party destinations.

Oliver whimpers as he follows her, catching a glimpse of her back side for the first time and finding that her back is only covered by the sheer fabric and the floral pattern only starts at the low dip of her spine.

Like a puppy, he follows her obediently through the throngs of people as they get closer and closer to some destination she's already chosen, all the while staring at her round, full ass accentuated by the form fitting dress.

They make their way through a walkway situated between two buildings where they stop momentarily to have their i.d.'s checked.

Music had been wafting through Oliver's ears since they had hit Bourbon street, but as they exited the walkway and entered a large open space with a bar on each side, a sunken dance floor, a stage on the far wall with a mechanical whale, and several dance cages, all he could hear was the loud pop song being played by the club's dj.

Felicity turned into his arms, facing him, and smiled up at him happily.

"This place plays the best variety of music and last time I was here I watched a drunk sorority girl from LSU fall off the mechanical whale. It was awesome."

Oliver can't help but laugh even though he's still finding it hard to imagine Felicity taking part in a party scene like this.

And then a new song starts and she's pulling him down for a searing kiss while swirling her hips into his, creating friction in time to the beat of the song.

She pulls apart from him and he's left speechless as she dances in front of him, her body moving fluidly with the music, her white dress glowing in a sea of dark bodies.

She looks like a siren as she sways her hips and allows her own hand to travel down her body seductively, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as she loses herself in the song.

Oliver finds the kick start he needs when he sees her bite her lip, and he steps forward, taking her by surprise as he grips her hand and spins her around, aligning his chest with her back.

They fit together like puzzle pieces and as their bodies mold into one, they find a groove.

Oliver gulps as her perfect ass pushes into his half hardened member, making his fingers dig into her hips, his head falling onto her shoulder as he meets her thrusts, increasing the friction.

It's been a long time since Oliver's shared a dance quite like this with a woman, and the fact that it's with Felicity makes it all that more meaningful and sexy.

They're two people, committed to each other, enjoying each other's bodies out in public for all the world to see, their love and attraction to each other unashamedly on display.

There's something liberating about that, about joining hordes of people in a physical show of lust, feeding off the intense sexual vibes radiating throughout the club.

It's a celebration, one that Oliver is more than willing to take part in, and evidently Felicity is too.

Several songs in and Oliver finds himself privy to a sight he never knew he wanted, but already couldn't get enough of.

Felicity had dropped low, hiking up the skirt of her dress slightly before she squatted and began popping her ass into the air, her legs spread wide as she balanced on her heels.

Something primal overtook Oliver as he watched her lean, muscular legs open and close, moving her up and down, making him imagine her body on top of his, riding his member in the same fashion.

Just as she slides up, allowing her ass to slide over every inch of him, a shot girl walked up to them with a tray full of colorful filled tubes of alcohol in varying flavors.

Felicity squealed in delight and requested three of the fruity shots of alcohol. Oliver paid for them wordlessly but was surprised to see the girls conversing.

A moment later, the shot girl was placing the bottom of one of the tubes in her mouth and suddenly he knew what would happen next and his balls twitched in anticipation.

Felicity reached up, cupping the girl's cheek before her mouth slid down and over the tube slowly, taking most of it in, and evoking many erotic images in his mind.

Felicity pulled back, bringing the shot with her and tipped her head back, swallowing it in one gulp.

She caught his heated gaze and took the remaining two shots from the girl, handing one to him and downing the other in a hurry.

She had a determined look on her face and he barely had time to nock back the shot and hand the tube off to the girl before she was pulling him roughly away from the dance floor.

They stopped in front of a ladies restroom and Felicity left him to enter the facilities only to return shortly and pull him in by his tie.

She pushed him against the back of the door with surprising force and her nimble hands were already making quick work of his belt.

"I need you now." She said desperately, her voice deep with lust.

"Right here, in this bathroom?" he asked disbelievingly but his cock hardened and strained against the fabric of his boxer briefs at the prospect of taking her in such a public place.

"Just a taste." She answered seductively, licking her lips before dropping low, just like she had on the dance floor, pulling his pants and underwear down with her.

His head fell back against the door and he let out a whine as her fingers trailed down his member softly, teasingly.

Her soft hand continued to fondle him, gliding over his long shaft, taking the time to feel each ridge and vein on the pulsing organ.

Oliver tried controlling his breathing, anticipation coursing through his body, making him stiff and rigid.

She lightly tugged on his balls and he looked down at her to find her bright blue eyes staring back up at him like a vixen.

"It's time to relax." She said soothingly as she licked her lips and moved them over his tip, never breaking eye contact with him.

His fist pounded into the door as he let out a groan of approval.

She lingered there, lightly sucking and running her tongue along his slit, tasting his pre-cum.

She moaned in approval as more of him seeped out under her ministrations, sending vibrations up his shaft and making his spine tingle.

She hadn't even taken him all the way in and he was already on the edge of coming.

Her mouth opened and she started to lick up and down his length while her fingers continued massaging his balls.

After she ran her warm, wet tongue over every hard inch of him, she tilted her head back and looked at him once again.

"You taste so good, but I want more."

And without warning, her lips were sliding all the way down his cock, as far as she could take him comfortably.

Her lips tightened on him and her tongue started to swirl around him, causing him to finally place his hand in her hair lightly.

He stuttered as she started bobbing up and down him, getting the full effect of her velvet warm mouth.

Oliver looked down curiously when he felt her hand leave his scrotum, and he was assaulted with the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

He watched as her hand disappeared between her legs and she could see her hand moving rhythmically, setting a steady pace while her other hand came up to caress and fondle one of her breasts.

There she was, sucking on his engorged cock while she was spread wide open, pleasuring herself as she got him off.

The sight drove him mad and his hand gripped her hair tighter. She looked up at him knowingly, pausing in her ministrations to bring a damp hand up to his, pushing on it, encouraging him to take control.

She moaned desperately around him when her fingers returned to her center, picking up its pace, quicker than before.

He fisted her hair and he could feel her mouth go slack before he started to direct his cock into her inviting mouth.

She pawed and squeezed herself desperately as he started to inch more and more of himself into her mouth until he brushed up against the back of her throat, her nose reaching his abdomen.

She swallowed, contracting her muscles around him, making his vision go white.

And then he was moving in and out of her, filling her to the hilt each time, his cock disappearing between her deep red lips.

She deep throated him over and over, making him grunt and growl each time.

As he continued to fuck her mouth, her fingers worked furiously over her own clit and she was getting more and more vocal the closer they both got to having an orgasm.

She practically screamed around him as she gave in to her climax, her pelvis thrusting out as it bucked against her hand.

She purred in approval when he came, shooting his cum down her throat, making her swallow repeatedly around him, sucking him dry.

His head rolled back as he closed his eyes in bliss, feeling her lick him clean before standing up and tugging his clothing back up his legs.

She got his zipper up and his button fastened before he stopped her, pulling her hands away and looking her in the eye.

"Thank you." He said earnestly.

Felicity looked back at him thoughtfully, a happy, contented smile on her face.

"The pleasure was all mine."

He smiled devilishly before replying.

"Yes. I can tell." He said as he pulled her wet hand to his mouth and proceeded to clean each digit, savoring the taste of her juices.

Felicity's eyes went wide and when he was done, she latched on to his mouth, chasing her own taste, their tongues dueling in a heated fight as they battled to taste one another.

Oliver pulled back and started fixing his belt.

"As amazing as that was, I had other plans for tonight, plans that involve a hotel suite I booked at the top of the Waldorf Astoria on Baronne St."

Felicity gaped at him before sobering up. She leaned into him, pressing herself up against his chest, her hand sliding under his untucked shirt.

"And what did you intend for us to do in this hotel?"

"Whatever you want me to do." He answered honestly while gazing into her eyes which made her walls spasm in an aftershock.

"Then I say let's get out of here."

Oliver leaned down to her neck and found her pulse point, flicking his tongue over it before his lips latched on, sucking delicately before he traveled up to her ear lobe.

"As you wish." He said, his voice deep and full of promise.

Less than a minute later they were on Bourbon St. again, their hands clasped as they weaved in and out of people, their steps hurried.

When they didn't make a lot of head way, Oliver stopped them, turning to look at Felicity as he spoke to her loudly over the noisy crowd.

"Get on my back. We'll get there faster, and besides, I know your feet are killing you."

"You can't be serious Oliver. That's on the other side of Canal St."

"I'm dead serious. It's the fastest way we'll get there."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and kneeled in front of her. She only paused a moment before relenting and wrapping her arms and legs around him. His hand hooked onto her thighs and he stood effortlessly.

Felicity giggled as Oliver took off at a much faster pace than what they been making previously.

"Giddy-up!" She said playfully into his ear.

"What am I, your horse?" He said, trying to sound offended.

"My stallion is more like it. And I'll be riding you like one as soon as we're behind closed doors." She replied saucily.

Oliver didn't say a word, but if he suddenly moved like a man on a mission, who could really blame him?.

As the hotel door closed behind them, Felicity didn't even bother taking in her luxurious surroundings before her hands zoned in on his hot flesh under his shirt. Her fingernails scraped against the ripple of his abs, but she became impatient and gripped his shirt, yanking it open, sending buttons flying.

Oliver didn't seemed to care. He was solely focused on sliding his rough hands up the back of her thighs as he backed them up towards the lush, king-sized bed, his hand slipping under her dress, searching for her plump ass.

"Damnit Felicity!" He cursed when his hand found nothing but slick skin, no traces of underwear.

His brain short-circuited momentarily at the knowledge that she had been bare beneath her dress the whole night.

Before he lost himself in the fantasy of taking her in the club, he took control of his emotions and focused on removing her clothing, something he realized she had already started working on.

After she shoved off his suit coat and dress shirt, he took hold of her hands, stopping her from unbuckling his belt.

Slowly and silently, he gripped the hem of her dress, taking his time as he lifted it up her body, revealing inch after inch of flawless skin and supple curves.

She lifted her arms wordlessly and allowed him to completely undress her. Her arms hadn't even had time to fall to her sides once more before his lips were on her bare breast, suckling at her pert nipple. She threw her head back in pleasure and let him feast, her center starting to burn once again with desire as he moved from one breast to another.

His hands slid up her smooth back, caressing her spine and holding her close to him as his tongue flicked over a nipple before he bit down softly, eliciting a soft yelp from her.

He flattened out his tongue and soothed the engorged nipple before pulling as much of her tender flesh into his mouth as he could, causing her to cry out in pleasure, making it feel like he was devouring her.

"Oh god yes." She keened as she threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him in place, encouraging him.

"Just like that baby."

Suddenly he was pushing her back on the bed, her back meeting the cool softness of the duvet. She pouted when he let go of her breast with a pop, standing up to undo buckle and pants, removing them swiftly.

From her spot on the bed she had the perfect view of his already hardened cock and she could see the drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip.

Felicity scooted to the edge and spread her legs wide open in invitation.

"I want you inside me. Now." She commanded, her voice raspy.

"As you wish," was all he said as he stepped forward, grabbing one of her ankles and directing it to his shoulder.

He kissed the edge of her white high heel before moving his lips to her ankle as his hand gripped his member and started brushing it against her wet folds.

Felicity moaned in pleasure as he swirled his tip around her clit, spreading his pre-cum, mixing it with her own juices.

She bucked against him, hoping to encourage him to enter her, but his free hand found her hip, pushing it down into the mattress, holding her in place. Then he straightened her leg and pushed it back until it was completely vertical, his hand sliding down the smooth, silkiness of her toned leg.

And then, ever so slowly, he pushed into her, disappearing slowly into her velvet center.

They both sighed in satisfaction when he was all the way in, and he leaned down to place soft kisses across her stomach and chest before he started to move in her.

He was slow and torturous as he caressed every inch of her womanhood.

Her back arched elegantly off the mattress and his hand couldn't help but to reach for her soft breasts, massaging each one gently as he moves through her.

She clinches her walls around him in desperation, but he remains slow and sensual, languidly building her up to her second orgasm.

Over and over he enters her, and her walls start to tighten and her clit starts to throb.

Without changing his pace, he gently lowers her leg, guiding it around his waist. She lifts her other leg and locks both of them around his back, her heels grazing across his firm ass.

With both hands free, he leans down over her and thrusts up at a new angle as his mouth descends on her chest once again.

All it takes is for him is to suckle at her nipple again and she's flying apart around him, the waves of her orgasm clinching around him tightly as he tries to draw out the quiet orgasm that overtook her body.

Her legs fall to his sides as she relaxes in orgasmic bliss and he quickly climbs up onto the bed, pulling her to the top of the mattress with him.

She curls into his arms and he holds her close, running his fingers through her hair before kissing her softly.

She can feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, and as she leans into his kiss, she pushes him back, rolling over on top of him.

Wasting no time, she grips his cock, guiding it to her entrance, lowering herself over him.

She stills above him, her fingers tracing over scars and the ridges of his abdomen. Then she clinches her muscles around him and proceeds to command him in sexy voice.

"Giddy-up," she says with a smirk.

His fingers band around her hips in response and he holds her in place, anchoring her before he surges up into her dripping wet center.

He's thrusting into her quickly now, making her bounce above him as his ab muscles tighten and his strong, lean legs push off of the mattress.

She arches her back once again and this time she places her hands behind her, leaning back, giving him the perfect view of him entering her, her gorgeous body on display.

He licks his thumb and brings it to her clit where he can feel just how wet she is as he starts to rub her swollen nub.

"Come for me again baby." He demands through gritted teeth as he continues to pound into her.

Felicity puts all of her weight on one hand and brings the other to one of her breasts, pinching and tweaking her nipple.

"Yea, just like that baby, touch yourself while I fuck you. I want you to come all over me."

Felicity moans loudly and goes completely rigid as he thrusts into her relentlessly. He increases the pressure on her clit and she comes hard.

After the first wave hits her, Felicity cries out in pleasure, the sound echoing through the room.

"Oh yes! Oh my god!" She says on a groan.

Oliver pulls out of her quickly, her cum dripping down her thighs when he suddenly pulls her forward while sliding down, positioning his face just below her center.

She lets out a desperate whimper and a feels his hot breath against her slick folds as he speaks.

"I just can't help myself." He says before stretching his neck and burying his face between her legs. She's so wet and her walls are still quaking when his tongue enters her, swirling around and diving in deep, his nose brushing against her clit.

He makes delicious slurping noises as he drinks her up, and the sound of him eating her out sends her over the edge again.

She falls forward, bracing her hands on the headboard, looking down at him in disbelief.

He pulls his face away and his face is glistening from her cum and Felicity thinks she just might have another orgasm at the sight of him licking his lips.

And then he's gone, disappearing between her legs and she can feel the bed move behind her as he settles somewhere.

"Oh fuck!" She cries out when he slides into her from behind without warning, his hands gripping her hips.

They're both slick with her cum and he glides into her easily, slipping past her swollen walls and tender folds.

He moves slowly at first, letting her recover from her last orgasm, but he starts to lose his control quickly when she pushes back against him and starts encouraging him with that beautiful mouth of hers.

"Harder, faster! I want more!" She begs over her shoulder, meeting his gaze.

He's finally reached his limit. After a week of not having sex, after watching her tonight in that skin tight dress, after watching her drop to the floor in a public restroom to go down on him, after making her come three times, he finally looses all of his control.

He pulls her ass up and she falls to the mattress, her breasts pushed into the cold mattress, her fingers twisting into the sheets as he fucks her with wild abandon.

He holds her in place and doesn't stop, only picking up speed with each cry from her lips.

Something primal and virile takes over him and he leans down over her body, covering her as he continues fuck her from behind.

When he bites down on her shoulder she yells out his name in painful pleasure as she experiences her fourth orgasm, the sound making him come finally.

He spills into her and continues to pump himself, emptying all that he has into her cavernous center.

She collapses completely into the mattress, landing flat on her stomach, her legs going slack.

Oliver catches his breath and sits back up, leaning over her body so that he can kiss her softly, starting with one of her round butt cheeks and ending at her neck.

"I love you." He says quietly, and she smiles softly in return.

He lays down next to her and pulls her into his embrace, locking his strong arms around her spent body.

She mumbles to him and he strains to hear her.

"I'm starting to think New Orleans is the actual city of love." She says, nuzzling into his chest.

She's asleep seconds later and he smirks to himself at her words, leaning down to kiss her head before he settles his cheek against it.

Little does she know, in a month he'll be making love to her in the real city of love, hopefully with her only wearing his ring.

He sinks into her embrace and drifts off to sleep thinking of all the new details he discovered tonight.


End file.
